Altered Past
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: Naruto was dying, so Kyuubi in desparation to save himself from going with him, turns back time. Naruto, no longer a demon host but has a new task ahead of him. Can Naruto change the past in a true Uzumaki style?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was dying, that much he was sure of. He slowly brought his hand up to the gaping wound in his chest, blood spilling out in streams. He scraped his fingers slowly across his chest, bringing his blood soaked fingers up to his rabidly glazing eyes, the crimson blood dripping off his fingers and onto his face. He moved his blue eyes slowly over to the two figures kneeling above him.

Tears dripped down Haruno Sakura's face. Her hands were glowing with her chakra, desperately trying to heal her team mate's fatal wounds, but to no success. She shook her head before pumping more of her chakra into her hands. She whimpered, she just couldn't lose him! She had already lost Sasuke-kun, the love of her life (even if her love was unrequited) to the snake-like Sannin, Orochimaru. But what was worse, it was Sasuke-kun who inflicted these on Naruto himself. She continuously pumped her chakra into Naruto until a gloved hand grasped her arm. Sakura slowly brought her tear-stained face to look at her silver-haired sensei.

Hatake Kakashi slowly moved his female student's arm away from the dying boy. Sakura looked at him incredulously, her cool green eyes looking at him angrily. "There's...nothing we can do for him..." Kakashi closed his visible eye, looking at Naruto sadly. Sakura gasped, tears leaking out of her eyes fasting than ever. Sakura slowly stopped the chakra flow to her hands before bringing them up in front of her face and staring blankly at her hands. "I...can't save him..." Sakura whimpered, her eyes going blank.

Naruto slowly grasped Sakura's hand with his own, Sakura looking down at him, horrified that her best friend was going to die right in front of her. "Don't...worry, Sakura-chan, everything will be alright..." Naruto slowly wheezed out, he didn't want to die, but accepted that he would. "What are you talking about!? How can everything be alright!? You're dying, Naruto! And...I can't save you." Sakura whispered the part, bringing her hand to his blood soaked chest. "Don't worry...it will be...I promise..." Naruto said slowly as he could feel the life slowly slipping from his body. Naruto looked at Sakura first and then at his sensei. He closed his eyes and a smile appeared on his face. Maybe he'd finally meet his mother and father in the afterlife and he would be able to see Ero-Sennin again.

And with that, Uzumaki Naruto died with a smile on face, happy that his friends were here with him until the very end.

Kyuubi opened his red crimson eyes, growling as he watched the darkness creep closer to the seal. Kyuubi snarled as he felt the brat just give up and accepted his fate, death and it would take the nine-tailed fox with him. The fox snorted before glowing a red colour, as he gathered his remaining demonic chakra. He would not die so easily, especially in a weak human body.

The creeping darkness stopped as the water around his sealed cage bubbled, and started to rise. Kyuubi laughed, he would give the brat his second chance.

Sakura and Kakashi looked at Naruto in horror. The Kyuubi's red chakra formed around the blond, forming the Demon's Fox Cloak. Nine tails formed behind the boy. Naruto crouched over onto all fours; his glazed blue eyes turned a demonic red, and his black lined lips curling up in a snarl. He turned his red slit eyes to the two horrified shinobi. He growled at them before forming about one hundred hands seals in a second and released all his crimson chakra. Sakura and Kakashi covered their eyes with the bright red light that flashed before their eyes, before seeing black and remembering nothing.

"It is done! The Yondaime Hokage was defeated the Kyuubi!" Cheers could be heard all around the village, even the civilians joined in the cheering.

Naruto blinked his blue eyes; his blond hair was swaying in the breeze. He could hear shouts and screams of joy far below him. Naruto looked around wearily, where exactly was he? The last thing he could remember was lying on the ground, dying by wound inflicted by the shinobi he had thought of a brother, Uchiha Sasuke.

So why was he here now, alive and well? And why the hell was he standing on top of Gamabunta? A glimpse of white caught Naruto's attention as he looked behind him hesitantly. Why exactly was he wearing a white cape that was strictly reserved for the Hokage of Konoha. He almost lost his balance as the giant toad shook with laughter. "It looks like you did it, kid!"

'_Did what exactly?' _Naruto thought with confusion, he hesitantly looked down at himself. He seemed to be taller than the last time he had looked at himself, and even more muscular. "Well, aren't you going to say something, Naruto?" Gamabunta asked, looking up at the human on top of his head. "Uhhh...yeah...I did it..." Naruto slowly said, not exactly sure what he had accomplished. "Well, looks like my job here is done." Gamabunta puffed his pipe before disappearing in a puff of smoke, Naruto still standing on top of him. "WHAT!" Naruto yelled, falling to the ground at a fast pace.

As he was falling he looked over at the Hokage tower and used his chakra to transport himself over there, maybe Tsunade-baa-chan could give him some answers.

Naruto streaked in the window in a flash of yellow, looking at the room wearily. Nobody seemed to be here. "...What's going on...?" Naruto mumbled, he was perplexed by the things happening. A noise sounded by behind him, and he whipped around with a kunai in hand. A pile of blankets sat there on a table, something was moving under them. Naruto slowly moved foward with his kunai poised to attack, and quickly pulled the blankets. What he saw made Naruto gasp in shock.

A black haired baby was wrapped in the blankets, her big blue eyes looking at him curiously. What made him gasp was the swirl seal mark that was on her stomach. "...Isn't that...Kyuubi's seal...?" Naruto mumbled, just what the hell was going on here? Naruto looked down, he was wearing a Jounin uniform with the robes strictly for the current Hokage. He slowly lifted the green vest and blue shirt underneath and looked at his stomach hesitantly, where he knew the seal was. Or _had_been, it was no longer there.

The door slammed open and Naruto whirled around again, with kunai in his hand. There, the Sandiame was standing; a relieved looked on his face. Naruto widened his blue eyes, the Sandaime had died over two years, why was he standing here, looking at him with that expression? "Naruto! You are still alive!" 

Sarutobi looked at the blond, an unbelieving but relieved look all the time. "Uhhh...yea..." Naruto said, not believing he was alive himself. "Yondaime! You have defeated the Kyuubi!" A bunch of old men filed in behind the Sandaime, along with some skilled looking Jounin.

But what caught Naruto's attention, was that all three of the Densetsu no Sannin walked in the room, including the dead Orochimaru and the dead Jiraiya. "...Y-you..." Naruto mumbled, pointing at both Jiraiya and Orochimaru. They both looked at him strangely before Jiraiya jumped up and caught him in a headlock. "You really did it, kid!"

"Itai!" Naruto yelped out, as Jiraiya let him go. "See what my precious student can do, even defeat the Kyuubi without being killed!" Jiraiya looked back at everyone who had filed in the room and were now sitting in chairs around a table. Jiraiya walked over and took a seat himself, gesturing for Naruto to do the same, but in a seat that looked more luxurious than all the other seats combined. "...Oh...right..." Naruto mumbled as he took a seat.

He looked around at all the people, who were looking at him expectantly. Naruto froze; they looked like they wanted him to speak. He had no idea what to say, hell, he didn't even know what was happening. But he knew he couldn't let these people know that he didn't know what was happening, they would grow suspicious of him, he knew. So he would just try to go with the flow.

"Well...aren't you going to tell us what happened?" Jiraiya looked over at him expectantly, and Naruto slowly nodded. He just tried to recall his history lessons from when he was in the academy in Iruka's sensei's classes. The longest lesson was on the Yondaime and how had defeated the Kyuubi. He could also remember all the glares he got from his classmates during those particular lessons.

"I used a sealing jutsu on the Kyuubi." Was all Naruto said, that what being of from what he could remember from the history lessons. Some of the shinobi and the council members gasped while the others stayed calm. "I have heard that these particular sealing spells are required for a human sacrifice." A Jounin who Naruto had never seen before stated. Naruto looked at him slowly, he was instantly reminded of Sasuke, even though this shinobi had brown hair while Sasuke had jet black.

"I assume that she was the human that Kyuubi was sealed into?" Another jounin who had the lavender eyes of the Hyuuga clan and had the splitting image of Hyuuga Neji, distastefully looked over at the quiet baby girl. Naruto felt a slow dull anger build in him, as almost all the shinobi and council members, excluding the Sannin and the Sandaime, looked over at the girl with disgusted looks on their faces. He could remember his childhood, where all the adults and even their children looked at him with the same expressions on their faces, and all this because he was a Jinchuuriki.

"Who's child is that anyhow?" An unknown council member asked, looking back at the table after glaring at the baby. "I believe that is Higurashi Kagome, the child of the Higurashi Tetsuya and Higurashi Meiko, it has been confirmed and listed that they were killed earlier tonight with the battle of the Kyuubi." Jiraiya answered, looking at the child with pity. All of the Sannin and the Sandaime knew that she would have a tough life ahead of her. "We should just kill 'it'" One of the Jounin stated and over half of the occupants nodded and agreed, even though Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi all had a look of rage on their faces. "I forbid for any of you to touch her, if you do, I'll kill you!" Naruto shouted, banging his hands on the table, silencing all the shinobi at once.

"...But, Yondaime-sama, what if the Kyuubi breaks free and terrorizes this village once again?" A brave shinobi asked quietly and flinched when Naruto turned his glare over at him. "The Kyuubi won't break free! I'll make sure of it! I have had enough!" Naruto stood from his chair, picked the child up and flashed out of sight with his chakra.

Naruto paced up and down his manor, right after he had left he had been confronted by Jiraiya, they had talked for a bit, before Jiraiya escorted Naruto to his mansion, much to his relief, Naruto had no idea where he lived in this place. After Jiraiya had left, he had stood there, gaping at the huge mansion, it was easily the largest manor in Konoha. It was obviously meant for the Hokage.

Naruto sighed as he looked down at Higurashi Kagome, before looking at the moon.

It seemed that he was no longer the Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki.

It seemed that he was somehow the Yondaime Hokage in this altered past.

Naruto frowned, his blue eyes lighting up in the darkness, he was in the past, which meant that the future hadn't happened yet.

The Uchiha clan was still alive and Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke still resided in Konoha.

He would do everything within his power to stop the massacre from happening and letting Sasuke live without revenge the only thing on his mind.

He knew that the Uchiha clan was massacred when Sasuke was seven, so he had seven years to come up with a plan to stop the Uchiha's from being killed by one of their own, Uchiha Itachi.

He could do this because he was the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the leaf village, and the strongest of the five shinobi nations.

He could do this because he was Uzumaki Naruto and former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko.

Naruto looked back at Higurashi Kagome and smiled in a fox like way.

He could do this because he would have some help.


	2. Not so different

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Title: Altered Past**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Not so different

* * *

"That's not fair" Called a female voice as a girl with mid back length raven black hair that held natural curls stared at the man in front of her with dark blue eyes.

"It is" Stated a man with long spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes

"But he started it" Called the female

"I did not you dobe" Scoffed a boy that looked to be about the same age as the girl maybe a few months older with dark black hair that had a tint of blue and dark ebony black eyes.

"Don't call me a dobe, Sasuke-teme. I get better grades than you do" Called the female

"You wish Kagome" Called the boy identified as Sasuke

The girl glowered at the boy. "You know it's true Sasuke, just admit it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the younger girl with a small grin on his face.

Naruto let out a soft chuckled wnich escalated into a full blown laugh as he watched and listened to both Kagome and Sasuke's arguments, no matter how much time he saw this it never failed to amuse him and there was always one thought racing through his head while he saw them argue like that. 'Was this how me and Sasuke were'

The two seven year olds looked at their Hokage silently.

Kagome turned to look at Sasuke as he glanced at her with a confused expression.

* * *

Though the two fought like crazy they were also considered the best of friends.

They met at the park when they were both five. Kagome was getting picked on by some older kids when Sasuke saw and came to help her. The older boys engaged him in a unfair fight which he was doing alright but than the older kids overpowered him and pushed him down as well. Kagome who was watching the boy who tried to help get pushed down to the ground and about to get kicked in his side stood up and blocked the kick before glaring at the group of five twelve year olds. She told them to leave him alone. The boys sneered and told her to shut up. They were about to strike her when a boy about eleven, that resembled the boy on the ground, knocked the five older boys down and told them to get out of his sight and if they ever thought about messing with his brother again than he would kill them. They ran off after that not wanting to mess with someone obviously stonger than them judging from the vest the boy wore.

After that day Sasuke would see Kagome on the swings by herself and sat by her. At first they would only sit silently beside each other occasionally saying something. Than after sometime they gradually started to speak to eachother several months later they became bestfriends.

When they started the academy they became sparring buddies. They sat together in the academy, studied together, ate together and they even trained together. The girls were jealous of Kagome and would often tease her or taunt her, calling her names. The boys were envious of Sasuke since he got to spend time with the pretty girl.

* * *

Sasuke rose an eyebrow confused, "Why is your father laughing?"

"How should i know. Grown-ups, there just weird." Stated Kagome indifferently

"Agreed" Sasuke nodded his head

"And what, may i ask, do you agree on?"

The seven year olds turned towards the voice before twin smiles adorned the kids faces as they ran towards the boy.

"Aniki" Called Sasuke

"Ita-chan" Called Kagome as she attached herself to the older boys legs.

Itachi gave a small smile to his little brother and the young girl. "Hello Otouto, Kagome-chan"

"Oh we agreed that adults are weird" Called Sasuke as he pointed towards their Hokage who was still laughing

Itachi blinked at the Hokage was clutching his stomach.

"Why is he laughing?" Asked Itachi with a raised eyebrow

"Who knows" Called Kagome "Father always gets like that when he sees Sasuke and I argue. He keeps muttering something like, 'I wondering if that's how we were' or 'No wonder sensei always got annoyed' i tend to tune him out when he gets like this." Kagome shook her head.

Itachi smiled gently at the young girl. She was quite pretty for one so young and she has her own fanclub something that both amused and irritated him though he tried his hardest to hide that fact from everyone especially his clan, his father specifically had a dislike for the girl for reason he didn't know while his mother. she tended to smother Kagome with hugs and kisses whenever she came to the house to train with Sasuke.

Itachi smirked slightly as he watched Kagome and Sasuke start another pointless argument over why they think the Hokage could find so funny with them bickering like they do.

He remembered the first time he had glimpsed her he had hardly paid any mind to her deeming her just another fangirl of his younger brother which later was thrown out the window when he saw that his brother would often times sit beside the girl on the swings and keep her company though he saw that they barely spoke a single word to the other.

Than gradually he saw that the girl opened up a bit and talk to his brother about whatever. And before he knew it the two was hanging out playing, training and their favorite past time; Arguing about anything and everything from who was the best shinobi to what was the best food' It amused him to no end.

It was after a year of their friendship when he actually began seeing how pretty the young girl actually was and how smart and witty she could be.

He found himself getting jealous over Sasuke and his relationship with Kagome and because of the jealousy he was often times very cold and harsh towards his little brother.

He did regret his actions most of the times especially when he would hear his brothers cries from the room beside his because of his treatment but he couldn't help the burning feeling he got wnenever he thought of Kagome and Sasuke being together.

It wasn't till he over heard a conversation the two were having during their training that his jealousy and resentment of his younger brother faded and guilt took it's place. He vowed than and there that he would never treat his brother that way again. He should have known or at least seen that Kagome and Sasuke thought of each other as brother and sister, nothing more and nothing less, really he should have seen it. The way they fought and bickered it was like they were having siblings quarrel.

"Hey Itachi can you take the brat and I to get some food?"Came Sasuke's voice breaking him out of his thoughts.

Itachi glanced at his little brother but a soft growl made him turn to look at the object of his obsession.

"What did you just call me, you teme" Yelled Kagome as she balled up her fist just wanting to pummel the older male.

"A brat, which you are" Called Sasuke crossing his arms

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the younger Uchiha before her attention turned to her father when she heard him finally calm down.

Naruto who had finally stopped laughing turned and blinked when he saw the young ANBU captain.

"Itachi-san, what brings you here?"

"Nothing. I am going to take Sasuke and Kagome to get some lunch"

Naruto smiled and nodded his head, "Alright but make sure you have my baby girl home before five, do i make myself clear Itachi?" Naruto usually happy, rollicking voice was replaced by a stern, over protective father voice as his eyes narrowed to slits.

Kagome pouted "Dad, i am not a baby anymore, i am seven"

Naruto looked at his precious little girl and felt a small smile form on his lips as he stared into the dark blue eyes of his daughter. 'My precious little kit. No one will ever lay a hand on you, i promise. Your life as the Kyuubi vessal is going to be different from the way that i was treated. I will make sure of it'

"You will always be my baby Kagome even when your old" Naruto smiled at his adopted daughter before he looked at young teenage boy. 'Itachi'

Itachi nodded, "Of course Hokage-sama"

"Good" Naruto grinned as he shooed them out of the office. "I'll see you at home Kagome"

"Okay daddy, love you" Shouted Kagome as she ran out of the office with Sasuke beside her and Itachi following behind them.

"Love you too Kagome-chan" Whispered Naruto as he continued to stare at the door before he let out a soft sigh.

"Naruto-sensei" Called a young mans voice

"Huh, oh Kakashi-san, what is it?"

"Akayami-san said that you need to finish your paper work." Called the silver haired male as he took a seat on the chair.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he zeroed in on the three full stacks of papers that sat innocently on the corner of his desk. "AHH, I HATE PAPER WORK!!"

Kakashi chuckled at his sensei's misfortunes while Naruto shot him a scathing glare before he started the monsterous stack of paper work.

* * *

Kagome blinked her eyes and looked back at the Hokage tower before she allowed a soft smile to curve the corner 0f her mouth.

Sasuke glanced at the girl at his side, "What is it Kagome-chan?"

"Nothing i thought i heard my father yelling"

Itachi shook his head, 'Must be about paperwork' he smirked at the thought of their fearless and powerful leader being defeated by an inanimated object.

* * *

**AN: **_I'm sorry that it has taken me a while to post a new chapter for all my stories, I am trying but now that it's summer things should be easier or harder depending on the mood of my father. I swear he changes moods faster than a pregnant woman or a girl on her menstruation cycle. But on top of that my aunt just passed away so i will try to post my new chaps (if they are finish), now until the day our flight leaves to O'ahu for my aunts viewing. So please bear with me._

_I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review._

_Kagi-chan

* * *

_


	3. Teams

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, wish I did though._

_**AN:** I also have several OC's that are going to make an appearance. The firat is Sakura's twin sister Saeka, the second is Kiyo, Ino's older brother, Takai Kurai is Shippo's older brother._

* * *

Years passed by and Kagome and Sasuke grew stronger than most people in the academy.

Kagome did well in the class while Sasuke was good with his weaponary and jutsu's and because the two were better in different things Kagome would spend time helping Sasuke study while Sasuke helped Kagome with her weapons and jutsu's, when they were in class.

Outside of class Kagome and Sasuke would ask either Itachi or Shisui, if they weren't on missions that is, to teach them something or help them with their moves and because of their dedication and their strive to be better they were easily the best young nins in their class.

Which brings us to the here and now. They were both twelve and were entering the class and getting ready to be sorted into there team.

Kagome took her rightful seat beside Sasuke and laid her head down on the table top to gaze out of the window before glancing towards Sasuke who was also looking out of the window.

"Hey Sasuke, who do you think we'd be paired with?"

"Hm. It doesn't really matter as long as you are with me."

Kagome grinned at the statement and nodded her head. She to hoped that they were put in a team together, she didn't care who the last person was just as long as they stayed together.

The door slammed open and revealed two annoying girls racing into the room yelling at each other about who got into the class first and who had the right to sit with Sasuke. It was the same argument every-day. It was like they always forgot that the seat next to Sasuke was always occupied by Kagome.

"Annoying idiots." scoffed Sasuke

Kagome smiled and nodded her head.

The class was as usual yelling, screaming and running around like a bunch of five years old.

"EVERYONE GET IN YOUR SEAT THIS INSTANT!" came the yell from their usually soft spoken teacher.

The kids that were running around and talking loudly immediatly ceased their activities at hearing the yell and sat down.

"Alright, If you made it this far, congradulations! First off I'm going to tell you whose on which team and after lunch you will meet your very own Jounin Sensei." called Iruka grabbing a hold of his clip board and looking at it. "Okay first up is Team 1."

"Kagome?" whispered a voice sitting behind the young girl.

Turning Kagome sent a look towards the speaker, "What is it Inuyasha?" she called softly.

"Okaa-san wants to know if you and the Uchiha Brat would wanna come over to the estate. She is having a small party for me on passing the academy and wants you to come. She knows that you and the Uchiha hang around each other alot so she extended the invite to him too."

"Uh." Kagome glanced at Sasuke who shrugged his shoulder.

Turning her attention back at Inuyasha, Kagome smiled at the silver haired male, "That's fine! Who else is going?"

"Sango and Kohaku Kuchiku. Miroku and Rin Soatome. Kagura and Kikyo Aku. Shiori and Kanna Taka. Sakura and Saeka Haruno. Kouga and Ayame Osaki." Inuyasha called counting the names of all his friends.

Kagome frowned which was mirrored by Sasuke. They didn't particularly like that group, well Miroku, Kohaku, Shiori, Kanna weren't bad, Sango was alright if she wasn't with Kagura and Kikyo and Rin was just a bit too...Kagome couldn't think of a proper word to describe the older girl.

"Would it be alright if we took some of our friends?" Asked Kagome hoping she didn't sound like a total bitch.

"Uh no not really. Okaa-san said you can invite whoever you wanted. She said the more the merrier, besides she doesn't really care for my friends but she seems to like you." He called.

Kagome smiled.

"So who are you going to bring?" Asked Inuyasha

"Well Ino and Kiyo Yamanaka, Hinata and Neji Hyuga. Shippo and Takai Kuran. Bankotsu and Jakotsu Ryuu. Hakudoushi and Naruku Kumo."

Inuyasha nodded and was about to say something else when Iruka's voice cut through their conversation.

"Team 7: Kagome Uzumaki Higurashi, Sasuke Uchiha and Minato Namikaze."

"NO!"

"IRUKA-SENSEI, WHY DID YOU HAVE TWO OF THE HOTTEST BOYS ON THE SAME TEAM AS THE FREAK!"

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, IRUKA-SENSEI!"

"IRUKA-SENSEI!"

Those were the screeches from the girls while at the same time the boys were screaming.

"IRUKA WHY DID YOU PUT KAGOME ON A TEAM WITH A BASTARD AND A IDIOT!"

"IRUKA-SENSEI I WANTED TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS MY WOMAN!"

"IRUKA-SENSEI CHANGE THE TEAMS!"

After a while of this going on Kagome growled as she stood up, "SHUT UP!" she yelled cutting everyone off and causing them to go quiet and stare at the female.

Kagome's blue eyes were now a blazing red color which made every one freeze, Iruka more so thinking that the Kyuubi had somehow gotten passed the seal.

The youkai's in the room had stiffened up when they felt the spike. The sinister power that was released. It was so evil and so strong that it literally caused the hairs on the back of their necks to stand up.

Sasuke was the only calm one having been witnessed to this power before. He calmly reached out and took a hold of her hands and pulled her down onto his lap where he preceeded to run his fingers smoothly and soothingly in her hair taking extra measures to caress her ears knowing that they were more sensitive than most people that he knew and aside from it soothing her, she loved it when people touched her ears.

A low purr excaped Kagome's lips as she closed her eyes and leaned more into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke let a small smile caress his lips at the cute picture she made.

Iruka stood in front of the class with his arms on his waist, glaring at the class. "Teams are final and they are made that way for a reason. Kagome is the top Kunoichi and as the rules state the top Kunoichi is always placed on a team with the top male shinobi, which in this case was a tie between Sasuke-san and Minato-san, so we placed them together. Enough said. Now next teams." called Iruka.

As Iruka continued listing names and the teams that they belonged to Kagome opened her eyes and scanned the class for a sunny blond haired male with bright blue eyes. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn that he and her father were related but that couldn't be right since she knew her father didn't have any relatives.

"At least were going to have a strong team!" called Sasuke

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but I wonder who our sensei's going to be?"

"Who knows!" called Sasuke

"Alright after lunch meet back here to meet your new sensei!" called Iruka

Standing up everyone left the room.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it.

Yeah i decided to have Minato take Naruto's spot.

Uh...I've been thinking about maybe changing the sensei's I will like to have your in put.

I wanted to either have....

Sesshoumaru?

Or

Itachi?

or should Kakashi remain the senssei?

REVIEW

--Kagi-chan--


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto, wish I did though._

_**AN:** I appreciate you guys voting for the sensei's and the one with the most votes was SESSHOUMARU! _

* * *

The whole rookie nins sat in the class after getting back from lunch and a waited the arrival of their jounin sensei.

Kagome, Sasuke and their teammate Minato sat in the back while trying to ignore the screeches and yells from the females and the males alike that were veering for the three prodigy's attention.

"Kagome-chan do you wanna go to the Ichiraku ramen bar after class?"

"Sasuke-kun let's go on a date?"

"Minato-kun please go out with me!"

The three sighed when the doors opened to reveal the first arrival.

A man with knee length snowy white hair that glistened with a silver glow and gold eyes. He was pale and very handsome. His steps were meatured and graceful as he stepped into the room.

Meet Sesshoumaru Taishou: 19; and heir to the Taishou clan. A child genius and prodigy who graduated the academy at five, bypassed both Chunin and Jounin ranked and went straight to ANBU at age ten. Recently he was asked to take on a group of genins to train and he accepted but only because there was nothing else to do what with the lack of mission's being given he had to get amusement somewhere and what better way than training a bunch of genins. He just hoped that he did not get his brother, he had to deal with him enough as it was at home he didn't know if he could deal with him 24/7.

"Sesshoumaru you ass!" hissed Inuyasha angrily at his older brother "You better not be my sensei, ya bastard!"

"Inuyasha!" called Kagome shocked at the way he had just spoken, and to his older brother no less. "You kiss your mother with that mouth!"

Inuyasha scowled and shook his head.

Sesshoumaru just levelled a glare on his half brother before turning his attention to the paper in his hand.

"Team seven?" he called out in a cool voice.

Kagome, Sasuke and Minato looked at him.

"Meet me on the roof in ten minutes!" he called before vanishing.

The recently established team 7 looked at each other than to the door with a shudder.

In order to get to the door they had to bypass the fan girls oh lets not forget the fan boys as well.

Glancing at each other than to the window behind them and as if coming to an agreement the three leaped out of the window and scaled the building.

.............XX..................XX.................

Sesshoumaru smirked when he saw team 7 leap onto the roof, beside him was an older male who was leaning against the building his face buried in an orange book see,omgly to be bored.

Hearing a slight rustle of clothes the male glanced over the rim of the book to look at the recently established team and blinked when he saw his sensei's daughter, Higurashi Uzumaki Kagome her best friend and the prodigy Uchiha Itachi's younger brother and also a prodigy in his own right, Uchiha Sasuke and the Namikaze heir, Namikaze Minato.

Nodding his head in approval at the team his...well he didn't know what they were. Friends, teammates or aquintance. It was hard to tell with the Taishou heir but he liked to think that they were friends at least. 'His got a good team!'

Disappearing before the newly made genins would see him, Kakashi made himself comfortable while focusing his attention back to his book as the world around him faded away.

.............XX..................XX.................

Motioning for his team to take a seat Sesshoumaru leaned up against the wall behind him with his arms crossed over his shoulder.

"Alright let's start with introductions. Tell me your name, your likes, dislikes and hobbies. Your dreams, ambitions and what you wish to accomplish. I will start than the blond, the Uchiha and we will end it with the female."

The three genins nodded and stared at their sensei.

"My name is Sesshoumaru Taishou as you know. My likes, dislikes and hobbies are of no concern to you. My dreams and ambitions are my own to know and they are none of your business. Well with that being said, it's your turn." he called coolly in an emotionless tone.

Sweat dropping, the genins looked at each other before Minato nodded his head.

"My name is Namikaze Minato. I like ramen and hanging out with my friends. I dislike waiting for the ramen to finish and when people bully those that are precious to me. I'm not sure what my hobbies are. My dream is to be a great leader for my clan, I guess that falls under my ambitions as well. As for what I wish to accomplish...well I want to be the best that I can be...I guess" called Minato blinking his blue eyes.

Nodding Sesshoumaru pointed to the next person. "Alright, you?" he called.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, hanging out with Kagome and Itachi when his not on missions. I dislike when people make fun of Kagome and bully her for reasons that are not her fault. My ambition, dreams and what I wish to accomplish could all fall under the same thing..." Sasuke glanced towards Kagome who blinked at him and grinned knowing what he was about to say. After all this had been his ambition for years. "I wish to prove myself to father and the clan, to show them that I could be just as strong and as good as Itachi is and to one day soon be accepted as a true member of the Uchiha clan and not some shadow of my brother, the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi."

Reaching over, Kagome patted Sasuke's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru stared at Sasuke before turning his gaze to Kagome. "And you?"

"Higurashi Uzumaki Kagome, I like training and hanging out with my friends. I hate fan clubs. My hobby, I guess is reading. Hm...My dreams, ambitions and what I wish to accomplish, I guess are the same." Kagome paused and stared at her new sensei.

"Hn" called Sesshoumaru looking at his female student curiously.

"I want everyone to treat me like I'm somebody." she called after a minute.

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, reaching over he grasp her hands holding it within his larger ones.

"I guess I just want the villagers to acknowledge the fact that I am not some monster, but a person, with feelings." she whispered softly as she looked away from the stares she was getting from her sensei and teammate.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome silently. He knew she had friends and admires, hearing about her from his half brother and step mother constantly, even father and his mother seem to like her, (the fact that his mother liked someone besides close family was surprising because she really wasn't a people-person) but than again they were demons so why would they hate the girl for that. And from what he heard and has seen about her, she was a caring girl with a fiery temper and had the potential to be a great shinobi.

Like her father.

The Yondaime Hokage.

.............XX..................XX.................

Kakashi looked down at the young girl from the top of his orange book.

His been around the girl for years because of who her father is.

To her he was either Uncle Kakashi or Kashi-chan. If she was mad at him, he was called either uncle baka or uncle hentai and that was quickly followed by a type of elemental jutsu that she controlled. Her favorites were mixing thunder and water together. The outcome...he looked like a drowned cat that had just been electrocuted, not a pretty sight.

Or a dignified one for that matter, especially for someone who had a rep. like he does.

Can you imagine what would happen if anyone found out what a girl, not even a genin, could do to him.

He should know.

His sensei never let him live it down.

Every time Jiraiya or the other sanins were around he would produce a new picture and tell them about it while laughing his ass off.

Shaking the thought from his head he furrowed his brows.

He could handle the teasing and the laughing, anything was better than her tears.

Her crying was, by far, the worst.

At night, when she thought she was alone and her father had yet to return from the office, he would sit in a branch on a tree nearest her window to watch over her, and would see her in her room.

Lying upon her dark blue blanket, face buried in her black pillow as sobs shook her small form.

He hated it.

He never saw what caused her to cry like that but it hurt him to see his neice in such agony.

On several occasions he tried to follow her around the village to see what would cause her to cry like she did.

But everytime he was called away to do a mission or he was intercepted by Gai and his over ethustiastic yells and cheers about youth and it's none sense.

And by the time he actually makes it back to her she was at home already, either asleep already face covered in tears or she was still sobbing her heart out in heart wretching tears.

He thought about asking her who caused her to cry like she does, but decided against it.

Glancing at Sesshoumaru he shrugged knowing that his 'friend' would hate the fact that he had poofed in but at the second he wanted to make sure his niece was alright.

So without any hesitation, though he knew he would pay for it later, Kakashi poofed away.

.............XX..................XX.................

Kagome furrowed her brows when she saw her father's former student standing beside their sensei, once the smoke cleared.

"What are you doing here, Kaishi-chan?" She asked.

"Hello Kagome. How are you?" he called ignoring her question...for now.

Narrowing her eyes Kagome told him that she was fine before repeating the question that she asked which was accompanied by a glare telling him that should he dodge her question again he would not like what she would do to him.

Shrugging Kakashi buried his face in his orange book again. "I just wanted to see which team had the horror of being stuck with Sesshoumaru as their sensei. I just felt like I should warn you that by the time you are through with his training you would wish that you were dead." he said nonchantly as he opened his orange book.

The newly graduated genin blinked and stared at Kakashi weirdly.

Sesshoumaru turned and narrowed his eyes at the gray haired nin. "Don't!" warned Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Minato looking at Kakashi in confusion.

"Because." Kakashi looked at the blond boy before he turned his head to glance at the annoyed Taishou heir.

And choosing to ignore the threat that he promised to inflict on his person in his warning. He went a head and told the genins.

"He lives up to his name sake. The perfect distuction or the killing perfection which ever you prefer. Just thought you would like to know that!" he added with a smile.

Sesshoumaru growled at the scarecrow Jounin as he narrowed his eyes. He hated when people poofed in when he was busy and he hated even more when they spoiled his surprise.

"And if you still don't get it, Sesshoumaru will put you..."

"You will cease speaking this instant Hatake, or I will have your head."

Smirking Kakashi shrugged and went to continue but was stopped by Sesshoumaru,

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Kakashi while addressing his team. "You are dismiss for now. Training begins tomorrow at 5:00. Should you be late..." he paused moving his glare towards the genins.

The three stiffened at the glare and the unspoken threat.

Or was that a promise.

Unconciously rhe three shivered as they got to their feet and hurriedly walked away.

Once his team was out of sight Sesshoumaru moved his gaze back towards the older male while advancing upon the sweating man. "Run!" was all he said.

Kakashi took off not wanting to deal with an angry Sesshoumaru.

Waiting for a while Sesshoumaru took off after Kakashi.

* * *

The three paused when they heard some distrubing sounds but shrugged it off.

Kagome turned and looked at Minato. "You wanna go to a party later. At the Taishou place. Inuyasha invited us."

Minato blinked before he smiled. "Sure!"

"Great. Well we'll meet you by the academy at 4:00 and we can all head over together. I have to go so that I can tell my other friends about the party."

Minato nodded and waved at the other two before walking off.

* * *

_Damn, I didn't like how this chapter came out._

_Sigh: oh well. _

_Next chapter: Party time! and an unexpected surprise. _

_Please Review, _

_--Kagi-chan--_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Kagome leaned against the building waiting for both Sasuke and Minato to arrive. She turned her head to the side slightly when footsteps met her ears and she gaped in surprise at who was making their way over.

Uchiha Itachi.

Long, inky black hair pulled back in a loose low ponytail and black eyes glowing red under the light. A black high collared longsleeve shirt outlined the Uchiha heirs well defined chest and abs. Covering his lower body was a pair of black pants, and on his feet were black sandals.

It was hard to deny how extremely attractive this male was. And Kagome had to wonder why Itachi hadn't settled down yet, he could have anyone he wanted, be it male or female, with one look he could have them eating from the palm of his hands.

"Hey Ita-chan. What brings you here?"

Itachi smiled at the young female. Blue-black hair was pulled into a braid tossed carelessly over a small slender shoulder. Dressed in a black t-shirt, a brunt orange and tan jacket, a pair of form fitting black jeans and on her feet were ankel length black boots.

To Itachi, the outfit looked amazing in it's simplicity. He never could understand how girls could take so long to get ready when the end results were always the same. "Well, I was heading to the Taishou estate and saw you standing here, so I decided to see what you were up to."

Smiling Kagome tilted her head, "I was waiting for Sasuke-kun and Minato-kun. And we are heading towards the Taishou place as well, for the party."

"Aa. That's right." Itachi nodded his head in understanding. "I was going to help Sesshoumaru with some stuff."

Before Kagome could reply, a shock of yellow hair came into view. "Hi Kagome, Itachi-san." the polite young man greeted both his teammates and her companion.

Minato was dressed casually in a pair of blue ANBU style pants, a black t-shirt and a dark green hooded jacket. On his feet were a pair of dark blue sandals.

Kagome returned the greeting while Itachi nodded in head in hello. "I wonder where that teme is." crossing her arms, Kagome glanced in the direction Itachi had come from, "I bet his doing his hair, seriously, how long does it take him to style his hair in his original duck butt way."

Itachi smiled at the comment while Minato chuckled.

"Shut up Kagome. My hair does not resemble the rear end of a ducks." a hot tempered response came as a frowning Sasuke made his grand appearance. Dressed in a pair of form fitting, high collared shirt and beige pants, with his normal blue sandals.

"I beg a differ" Kagome snorted "And it's about time."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced at his brother briefly. "What are you doing here, aniki?"

"He was keeping me company, since some of us take a long time to get ready. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if you really are a boy, you take just as long as Sakura, Saeka or any one of your other fan girls to get ready."

Sasuke's brow twitched, "Did you just compare me to a bunch of mindless drones. Kagome?" black eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded her head and turned towards Minato, "I feel for you Minato, if we ever go on long term mission, you'll have to wait hours just to get ready." Kagome dodged Sasuke as he shot out a fist to hit her, and laughed as she back flipped over the boy to land beside Itachi, "Let's hurry to the Taishou mansion, Itachi has to meet with sensei, and I don't know if you knew this or not, but Sesshoumaru hates it when people are late."

Itachi nodded his head, "Yeah, I remember he attacked Kakashi relentlessly for hours for arriving a minute late, unlike his usual 2-5 hours."

Kagome grinned, "Kakashi-oji-san, will never learn."

The Uchiha heir hummed his agreement.

Ten minutes of walking and the group finally made it to the Taishou estate and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Setsuna-ba-chan, hi!" Kagome greeted with a smile as she was pulled into a hug by the older female, who returned the smile and greeted her in turn.

"Inuyasha and the others are out back. Warning, alot of banshee's are present, so be prepared. The rest of your friends though are over by the pool, so you might want to make your way over that way."

Kagome nodded her head, "That's a good idea." turning she waved at Itachi, "I'll see you later, Ita-kun, and if you and fluffy-kins, AKA Sesshoumaru, get finished early, come find us, alright."

Itachi nodded his head and made his way towards Sesshoumaru's study to help him find the prefect way to test the three would be genins.

**with Itachi and Sesshoumaru**

The door being knocked on caused Sesshoumaru t glance up from the folder he was reading, "You can come in Itachi." he replied turning his attention back to the information he was just reading.

"What are you looking at?"

Sesshoumaru placed the folder down and glance at the dark haired male for a second, "Information on my three pretential genins. Kagome, Minato and Sasuke were each top of their class. And they do compliment each other well. Kagome with her larger reserves due to Kyuubi can be the ninjutsu expert of the team and with her control she would make a very good medic. Minato is good with seals and his fast with a mind for tactics, I'm thinking if we could have Naruto-sama teach him about sealing, we'll have a trump. Sasuke is good in taijutsu and with his sharingan, when he awakens it that is, he'll be able to analyze the opponents better and it'll give the team a leverage."

Itachi nodded his head. "Naruto-sama put a lot of thought into the teams. Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino under Kurenai, if they pass, would make a good tracking team. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, the next coming of the famed Ino-Shika-Cho group will make a good information gathering team and defense. And the last team with Uzumaki Kagome, Namikaze Minato and my little brother, they will make for a good frontal assult."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "Now if only they can pass the test."

Humming in agreement Itachi opened his mouth to say something when a screeching yell pierced the silence. "What the heck?" The Uchiha glance towards the window, "We should go see what's going on."

Nodding the Taishou heir and the Uchiha heir vanished from the study.

_**Near the pool - With Kagome and co.** _

Spotting her friends, Kagome ran towards Hinata and Ino while waving her hand in greeting, "Hey guys!"

Ino and Hinata smiled at their friend and returned the wave, "Hey Kagome. What took you so long?" Ino questioned, a grin on her face. "We thought you changed your mind or something."

Shaking her head, Kagome pointed towards Sasuke, who was standing behind her with Minato, the both of them were talking about something or another, "We had to wait for Sasuke to finish doing his hair in his typical duck butt hair style."

The two girls giggled and turned when some of their other friends came over. Shippo with his brother Takai ran over and greeted Kagome with a hug, wetting the dark hair girl in the process earning them an indignant protest. Yamanaka Kiyo, Ino's cousin, smiled and waved while walking towards Sasuke and Minato along with Neji, who ruffled Kagome's hair as he passed her.

"You know I thought Sasuke's hairstyle was just a bad case of bed hair." Hinata stated with a smile, "You know like Naruto-sama's." a bright red flush erupted on the poor Hyuga's pale cheeks. It was no secret that all the girl's in the academy harbored a crush on the Yondaime Hokage. And Kagome found it funny.

Kagome grinned, "Nah, that teme spends hours in front of the mirror gelling his hair to make it that way. I don't see why anyone would want their hair to resemble the rear end of a chicken but whatever floats his boat."

Ino snickered at that and was about to comment when a screeching sound had most people covering their ears and staring in the direction the noise came from. Only to stare in shocked surprise at the sight before them.

Sakura had her face planted in a plate of cake. Sitting up, the people around broke out into laughter seeing vanila and chocolate frosting covering her face. The very sight was ridiculous.

"You!" the pink haired girl raged as she pointed an accusary finger at Shikamaru and Chouji who just stared at her along with Shino, Kiba and Lee. "You tripped me!" she shierked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "How did they trip you, when your standing ten feet from them? Every one knows you have two left feet and is just a klutz so you shouldn't blame others for your own incompetance."

The pink haired girl turned, opened her mouth when...

"Knock it off Haruno." a calm feminine voice cut in, "I saw you trip over your own feet so stop blaming someone else." the female had long dark hair and brown eyes, "Go wash your face and head back towards your frinds."

Huffing Sakura stormed away to do as asked.

Shaking her head, the dark haired woman faced Kagome with a smile, "Aren't you going to greet me, Kagome-chan."

Smiling, Kagome got up and hugged the woman, "Izayoi-ba-chan" she greeted, "Hi!" From the corner of her eyes she watched as Sesshoumaru and Itachi appear with Setsuna and Touga, who all must have been drawn by the screech.

"Hello dear." she responded, releasing the girl, "How are you? And whose your friends?" Izayoi glanced at the two girls who was staring at her with awe in their eyes.

"I've been fine. And so has tou-san." Kagome motioned towards her friends, "This is Yamanka Ino and Hyuga Hinata. And girls, this is Taishou Izayoi, she is Inuyasha's mother and current wife of the clan head. Over there" the Kyuubi jinchuriki pointed towards a silver haired woman, who was very beautiful with pale skin, "That's Taishou Setsuna the mother of Sesshoumaru and first wife of the clan head, Touga, the man standing beside Sesshoumaru."

Ino and Hinata nodded their heads and watched as a smile formed on Kagome's lips, "I want to set Setsuna-ba-chan up with tou-san." she whispered, "My father deserves to be happy, and I've never seen him date anyone even though he has many offers, beside I know I'll love Setsuna as a mother and I already consider Sesshoumaru as a brother so it'll be perfect."

"A lot of girls will be crush by that." Ino commented patting Hinata on the shoulder, "But Hina-chan, your to young for Naruto-sama anyways, in his eyes the most you will be is a daughter for your the same age as Gome-chan."

Hinata nodded her head, "I know." she whispered.

"You'll find someone else to love Hina-chan." Kagome nudged the slightly younger girl in the side, "Someone out age, hopefully. Maybe you should give Kiba-kun a chance." she grinned, "Dog breath been dropping hints about wanting to date you for a long time now."

Ino giggled when Hinata blushed before throwing a grin at the female Yamanaka who gulped at the look, "What about you Ino? You should give Chouji a chance. Or maybe Shikamaru?"

"Nah, Chouji is more up her alley." Kagome smiled, "Sweet and kind yet he can be firm with her when the time calls for it. Shikamaru will just let her bully him around because it would be to troublesome to do anything else."

Ino blushed before glaring at her frends, "And what about you? Are you into Sasuke or prehaps Minato?"

"None, actually. I like Itachi, if you must know." Kagome sighed, "But there is no way, Itachi would want to date a little girl like me." she whispered, a pout forming on her face.

Ino and Hinata hugged the girl, "That's not true Kagome-chan. Beside Itachi-san seems to like you more then anyone else. And I've seen him in the village before he ignores all the girls, and guys, who try to hit on him. Aside from Naruto-sama, your the only one I've seen him associate with outside of his family."

Izayoi smiled at the girls before walking towards Setsuna. Now that she thought about, her friend and the Hokage would make a striking pair. 'It won't to help Kagome-chan matchmake. It could be really fun!'

**Gates of Konoha**

Standing by the gates were a pair of red heads. The older, a girl, looked about thirteen while the younger, a boy, was about eleven.

"Names?"

The girl looked at them with a wide beaming smile, "Uzumaki Kushina, and this is my little brother Uzumaki Nagato. We wish to speak with the Hokage about possibly becoming citizens."

_**To be continued **_

_Sorry for the long wait. It took me a long time to write this because seriously I had no idea where I wanted to go with this. And my writing style changed a lot from the time I first started this to now. I thought about just deleting it but changed my mind._

_As for as The hidden village in the dark goes, I am working on the final chapter now, like I said, my writing changed and the last two chapters is prove of that, and I just want that story to end. And write a sequel of sorts where I can start off fresh._

_And I don't think I'll use the Sasuke and Kagome pairing. In the time since I first started writing till now my love for Sasuke has all but faded, not completely, but enough so that I don't want him with Kagome. So a new pairing for Kagome is in the work. Kagome will most likely end up with Gaara or someone else._

_Anyways, review will be most appreciated and yes, I did bring in Kushina and as far as Nagato goes, he was introduced as an Uzumaki so there you have it. This time around, he can have real peace._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated,_

_Kagi-chan_


End file.
